


Hux can sing

by Breakingthestandards



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Job, Keeping the mask and gloves on, M/M, Touching, chapter two will be smut, humping, kink meme fill, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/Breakingthestandards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't sing very often, but he's very, very good at it. </p><p>Kylo Ren catches him at it once, and wants to hear more.</p><p>(Rating will go up in chapter two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First catch

He hadn't thought it could be like this. If anything he only ever imagined that Hux would always sound the same, whether he was talking or attempting a melody, but not that there could be pure tones coming out of that man's throat, pushed past those delicious lips trembling with vibrations.

Kylo's eyes darkened at the thoughts that surfaced when he watched those lips move. A new feeling awakening deep inside the pit of his stomach.

The General then suddenly stopped, as if he felt he was being watched, and turned, awkwardly so, to find eyes resting upon him. Their gazes locked and the young man's lips pressed into a thin line. Gone was the song that had spilled from his lips and gone was the carefree joy that had been glistening in his eyes. All that was left was the hard face of a man in battle, and the annoyance of someone caught in the act.

“Is there anything you want?” Hux snapped at him, eyes challenging him while respect lacked in his voice.

For a moment he could only hear the sound of breathing through the dark mask of the knight, then “Yes.” And another moment of silence.

Hux stood firm, his chest thrust forward, and his eyes never leaving Kylo's mask.

“I want you to continue your singing.” The unexpected command by the knight made Hux blink and his stern expression falter for a second or two. He quickly recomposed himself while the knight continued. “Your vocal range is adequate.”

Not to mention darn good. Who knew that Hux could sing? It wasn't the sound of a nightingale – it was far more thrilling and beautiful than that – and Kylo wished to hear more.

“You want to hear me sing, sir?” No one could blame the General for sounding insecure as he asked the question, clearly believing that the knight was mocking him and would use whatever knowledge he could gain now at a later time against him. 

“Did I not make myself clear?” The raising of a black gloved hand was enough for the General to sputter as he tried to cut the man off with his words.

“You made yourself perfectly clear, sir.”

“And General Hux,” Kylo said, lowering his hand and turning his back on the man, “don't hold yourself back in my presence.”

While Kylo made himself comfortable behind a desk at one end of the room, Hux hesitated before he softly started singing again – too afraid of what Kylo would do if he disobeyed him- and wondered if the famous Kylo Ren actually liked his voice.

The dark knight let out a chuckle. He could read minds, after all.


	2. The Shower

Hux would never have thought that the sound of his voice could be called addictive but here he was with plenty of evidence.

Not only was the sound addictive but hearing Hux sing had become an obsession for the Dark Knight of Ren. No one knew about this - just the two of them as Kylo made him sing whenever they were alone. It was a weird order, but anything could be expected of the mad knight.

Anything.

Yet Hux hadn't expected this.

As he stood humming in the shower, gently washing his hair while his fingertips massaged his scalp, he found he could sing one of his childhood songs without feeling dirty. Not because he was showering and the droplets cleansed his skin, but because he was alone.

Whenever Kylo made him sing he'd stick to military songs or songs from the radio. Dirty pop and more classical country songs that could make any man feel pleasure. Getting to the more personal layers of his own childhood was something he wouldn't dare to do whenever he was around Kylo Ren because you never knew what the knight was capable of. Hux knew he couldn't give too much of himself away.

He hummed a few tones before he continued the song, the lyrics flowing from his tongue freely as he moved his head up just a little, the water splashing against his skin and dripping down his temples.

The sound of rustling, of movement, alerted his senses and he faltered, the words stilling inside his mouth. Then a set of hands wrapped round his waist and his eyes opened in alarm. Slick leather brushed past his skin – a sign that the knight had not removed his gloves – and he stood frozen. Part of his mind idly wondered if the presence of the gloves meant that Kylo had joined him in fully dressed. But the press of a strong body against his quickly answered that question.

Skin was against his own skin, and a large organ was pressing against his back, twitching. Still Hux hadn't moved and it wasn't until a low voice, a moan rather, vibrated in his ear “By all means, continue your song” that he finally jerked back into motion.

His fingers stiffly continued their work on his hair and the song came forth from his lips again, albeit somewhat restrained. He tried to ignore the way the tall knight behind him ran his fingers up and down his flanks. It was disturbing.

Moving his arms down at his sides and effectively cutting off the movements made by the knight, Hux managed to break himself free from the other man's touches and turn around to glower at him.

It was Kylo, all right, standing there dressed in nothing but his leather gloves and his helmet – quite an intriguing sight to see, Hux secretly mused. Scars were littered all across the pale body, the muscles of his abdomen twitching, the large member between his legs an angry red and purple, pulsing with life.

“Do you usually take your showers while wearing your mask and gloves, sir?” Hux felt cheeky enough to say, though his question sounded more sarcastic than anything else.

He could see how his words clearly annoyed the knight who stretched out a hand and gripped the General's throat.

“You were not told to ask questions. You were ordered to sing.” Came the mechanical voice from the mask.

Hux, gasping as the hold in his throat was firm – though he noted not as firm as it used to be before Kylo had caught him singing – struggled in the man's hold and managed to kick against the tap of the shower, effectively switching it off.

Kylo Ren instantly let go of him but otherwise didn't move an inch. It was clear he had expectations and Hux, thinking he'd rather this be over with soon, opened his lips and brought forth a tune he remembered his mother singing when he was a child. Something soothing and sweet.

“Yes,” the knight said with a grunt, “Continue.”

The hard cock between Kylo's legs twitched painfully and for a moment Hux found himself watching the manhood with curiosity. Never before had he seen a hard shaft like this. The penis was long and the veins pulsed visibly, giving the sense of a certain desperation. Kylo must be suffering from this hard-on, Hux thought. And on one hand he couldn't help but secretly be pleased about the incalculable knight. The smug thoughts he had, 'yes, let Kylo suffer, I did this to him, let him be hard for me', were no secret from the knight who quickly spun Hux round again and with an arm wrenched behind his back, pushed him against the wall with his stomach and groaned.

“Let's teach you a lesson.” The low voice, even as distorted as it was, sent shivers of pleasure down Hux' spine.

“For what?” He asked, aborting his song and earning himself a firm slap against his buttocks.

“Sing.” Kylo ordered, not hesitating when he ran his gloved fingers down the General's spine. Collecting the droplets of water left by the shower, he pushed them down and rubbed his palms over the General's butt. The man obeyed him and continued his song, although his voice was trembling.

The pressure of hands darting past his skin, the gentle rubbing of circles and the kneading of his flesh – it all felt pleasurable to him, and quite soon Hux started to feel his body respond. His cock was twitching to life and rose until it pressed its head against the wall he stood trapped against.

The sensation of Kylo touching him, patting his skin and occasionally slapping his arse, was getting too much and his voice trembled more and more as he continued his song. Which couplet he was at he couldn't even recall. Perhaps he'd sung the same thing twice? Who knows?

Then Kylo's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Have you ever been taken dry?”

And once more he broke off the song. He tried to look at the masked man behind him but his attempt didn't get much further than a struggle as he was pushed roughly back against the wall, a gloved hand on his shoulder and holding him in place with force.

“What?” He cried out, affronted. “What did you just-? No! Are you sick? No, I've never even been-”

His words were cut off when a pressure was on his throat. He couldn't see the gloved hands, and judging by the way they held his hips on either side he figured Kylo must be using the force.

“Did I ask you to speak?”

Silence.

“Now sing.” The pressure was gone and Hux gasped for air. The command was still ringing in his ears.

“Technically, being in a shower and all that I'm quite wet. So it wouldn't be fully dry.” Hux grumbled before quickly starting his song. He could feel Kylo tense behind him, clearly ready to use the force again and cut him off, but he refrained from doing so.

Instead, he could hear an amused huff coming from the man. “I got General Hux wet for me. How poetic.”

Hux found himself spun round again and watched as Kylo pressed him back against the wall. This time with his back against the cold tiles. The knight wasted no time in fitting their bodies together, effectively trapping the General between his body and the wall.

“I find myself eager to test whether that mouth of yours can do more than sing pretty songs and spill ridiculous insults, General.” Kylo said, his right hand gently tracing the man's cheek. Hux tried not to flinch at the contact and continued to sing – what else could he do?

Kylo leant close and he could feel the cold material of the mask press against his cheekbone. “Perhaps another time.” The mechanical voice breathed.

Then suddenly there was a hand on his shaft. A strong leather hand gripping his dick and Hux gasped.

“No, no, keep singing.” It was almost as if Kylo Ren was berating him, and in a tone as one would use to a little child. It was humiliating.

It was turning him on so hard.

While Hux tried to remain singing, which was very hard to do with a fist round his cock, he could feel how Kylo used his other hand to bring his shaft up close. He pressed the two cocks together and then started using both hands to rub them up and down.

Hux was gasping now. The song continuously interrupted by heavy breathing, pants and moans, while Kylo continued pumping his fist up and down their cocks.

Hux didn't know how long they lasted. He wasn't even sure if he was still singing a song, if his lyrics still made sense, and quite frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was reaching his peak, finding his pleasure, and only faintly he registered how husky and hoarse his voice must be sounding to Kylo's ears. A hoarse moan escaped him.

He was close. So darn close.

The knight grunted and quickened his pace. He was thrusting his hips, unable to keep them still, but Hux didn't mind how the other man was riding against him. If anything it brought him more pleasure.

With a low mechanical cry, Kylo spilled himself. His semen running all over the General's abdomen. It took a few more pumps for Hux to come as well. His seed not nearly as much as that of the knight and not nearly spurting as far.

Quietly, almost reverently, Kylo pushed himself away from him. He tapped against the tap to switch the shower back on and washed his leather gloved hands. His dick was hanging against his legs now, empty, spilled, and still of an impressive size. Hux eyed it with a hint of jealousy. His own member was shrinking back to an embarrassingly small size.

“Be happy it's like that when in rest. Running around the battlefield with a huge cock flapping against your legs isn't comfortable.”

His head snapped up, staring at the knight incredulously for there's no way Kylo Ren would say a thing such as that. The knight didn't repeat himself or show any sign of having spoken a moment before.

Instead, he turned around to leave. “You will sing again for me soon.”

Hux blinked. “Soon, sir?”

“And General, be prepared next time. Carry some lube with you, will you? I'm not going to spare that pretty arse of you when I get my hands on you again.”

With these words Kylo Ren was out of the cabin, leaving a confused and brightly blushing General behind.

Hux pressed his hands against his head. What had just happened? He felt himself grin like madly all of a sudden.

No, he'd never thought Kylo would be as bold as to ignore his privacy and break into his shower. But did he mind?

His hands slid down his sticky stomach as he scooted back underneath the beam of the shower. As he cleaned himself he found his hand reaching for the communicator nearby, his finger pressing the button.

Beep. “Yes General?”

“When your crew is getting their new supplies on Coruscant, make sure for them to bring me some lube.”

“Lube, General?”

“Lube.”


End file.
